wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
Danny Biography S5= Katy/Gaga Danny is first introduced when he auditions for Tristan's band. He comes in with an overzealous outfit and explains his reason for being late. He begins singing Marry the Night after he explains why he chose the song: Lady Gaga inspires him to be himself. His performance involves swinging on chandeliers, a variety of facial expressions, and more. Izzy and Ginger are thrilled with the audition and encourage Tristan to allow Danny to join. Tristan, however, isn’t as appreciative of the performance, and says that Tristan "Isn't quite what they're looking for," and if he is willing to "tone it down," Tristan would think about it. Latter Tristan sees Danny in the Broadway café. Tristan almost doesn't recognize him, as he is not wearing his elaborate costume. Danny tells Tristan his real name (prior they had referred to him as "Daniel"), and requests to speak with him and Tristan agrees. Danny explains he really wants to join the band because he came to New York to do something fun and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for him. He tells him that he always travelled from New Jersey, the state he came from, and New York and that he was turned down for NYADA and therefore went to NYU. Tristan then tells Danny that he can join the band because he thinks that Danny might be the thing he needs to make it successful. The band comes together to think of a name, and they can’t really agree on one. After Tristan disagreeing on another one, Ginger comes in and comes up with the name Pamela Lansbury. They all think the name is perfect and use it for the band. After Ginger joins the band as well, they start rehearsing and sing Roar. |-| S6= Double Dance Taken Neon Danny invites Tristan over to his Neon Concert and Tristan doesn't seem interested but, Elliott decided to make him go and later Tristan sees Danny perform I'll Come Back For You. Puppet Master Danny is having a meeting with Pamela Lansbury in which Tristan tells them about their debut gig. They are excited until they find out it’s on Thursdays at Callbacks. Danny and Izzy don’t think it’s the best place to have their first performance, but Tristan insists to perform there. Tristan explains his vision to the others, in which Danny and other band members perform Into the Groove in the crowded bar. Danny and the band are at Callbacks, but there is only one person sitting there. They are disappointed and a couple of days later, at another meeting, they think Tristan will stop with the band. Danny says Tristan is a great leader though and that he’s allowed to fail. After that, Tristan comes in and tells the band that the man who was sitting there during the performance liked the performance a lot and arranged a new gig for them at a better and more popular place. Then, a postman comes in with a box from Elliott with puppets for the band as a way to say sorry for not being at their first gig. They think it’s creepy, but sing The Fox with the puppets anyways. Happy New Year Losers! Trio One More Night Only Danny is first seen with Tristan at the music store, when Tristan begins to talk about the recent problems with his relationship with Elliott. First, Danny states that at first he felt their engagement was a mistake, but after seeing both Tristan and Elliott together, he realized they have something special. Danny tells Tristan that he should set boundaries between himself and Elliott, thinking that all they need is some space. He then changes the subject by saying that he found a group song that their band could perform. Both of them start singing Rockstar. Danny is seen again when Elliott shows up in his apartment after having a fight with Tristan. Elliott confronts Danny due to his jealousy, telling Danny that Tristan is his fiancé, not Elliott's. Elliott also insults Danny by calling him a "Glitter Rock Vampire." Danny, however, remains calm throughout the confrontation, and assures Elliot that he is only friends with Tristan and doesn't see him as more than that. Danny gives him relationship advice, stating that Tristan loves Elliott very much, and that Tristan does not stop talking about him. To clear the air between them, Danny hands Elliott his guitar, and together they sing How To Save a Life, marking the beginning of their friendship. A Day With a Dog Tristan meets Danny packing up and asking him where is he going and Danny responds saying that One Three Hill's been on a hiatus ever since Paris broke up with Izzy and deported back home to Australia to compete in her hometowns roller derby he decided that he needed a break and that he was going to his yoga retreat in Hawaii and Tristan hugs him and tells him good luck and Danny wished Tristan luck on his relationship with Elliott and drives off. |-| S8= My Big Fat Loser Wedding Danny makes a triumph return as he is present at Elliott and Tristan's wedding. Danny appears in the crowd and surprises Tristan. He is later seen in the crowd as Tristan and Charice walks down the aisle. He is later seen dancing by himself during the reception. Songs S5= ;Solos Song mtn.jpg|Marry The Night (Katy/Gaga) |link=Marry The Night ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S6= ;Solos Song icbfy.jpg|I'll Come Back For You (Neon)|link=I'll Come Back For You ;Duets Song wienbu.jpg|I Believe in a Thing Called Love (Tristan) (Frenemies)|link=I Believe in a Thing Called Love Song hhij.jpg|Change Your Mind (Ginger) (Trio)|link=Change Your Mind Song rock.jpg|Rockstar (Tristan) (One More Night Only)|link=Rockstar (S6) Song_htsal.jpg|How To Save a Life (Elliott) (One More Night Only)|link=How To Save a Life ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character